The present invention relates to a dialing device having a calling number and identification signal memory. The invention also relates to a method of using the dialing device in a common dial network.
A dialing device for automatically dialing a telephone subscriber terminal is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,422,545 wherein the sequence of the numbers to be dialed is stored in a memory by means of setting switches. This system has the disadvantage that the setting switches require a relatively large amount of space and, unless measures against unauthorized actuation are taken, can be changed in an unauthorized manner.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,842,776 discloses a dialing device for the automatic establishment of data connections between stations via a dial network. This device includes aa calling number memory in which numbers to be called are stored together with the identification signal of the station at which the dialing device is installed. Storage is effected by the use of plug-in line connections and has the same disadvantages as the system disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,422,545.
Remote control and emergency calling systems also exist which operate with similar dialing devices. These systems employ calling number memories comprising core, semiconductor and other types of memories which can be programmed electronically.
A disadvantage of known dialing devices is that when new stations are established, a memory which has already been programmed must be used or the memory must be programmed at the station location. Further, the same steps must be taken when volatile, buffered memories are used and there is a malfunction in the power supply. In general, when the calling numbers are to be changed, a considerable amount of time and large expenditures for personnel are necessary in order to exchange or reprogram the memories of all of the stations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dialing device of the above-mentioned type which can be operated with substantially less personnel and time when establishing stations and for making changes in calling numbers and identification signals.